


what's jam without the biscuit (inspired oneshot)

by bugging



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Mild Gore, Sad Ending, not kidding about the death part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugging/pseuds/bugging
Summary: Had some thoughts on ChillTea's corrupted!Steven and Connie angst comic, kinda just improvised as I went and rolled with it! And I mean REALLY rolled with it- just wordvomited and hoped it made sense!! That also means there was NO editing, so sorry if there's errors lol.THANKS FOR THE FEELS TRIP CHILLTEA, HOPE THIS WORKS AS REVENGE! Their art is awesome; they make a whole bunch of SU fanart, go check em out! https://twitter.com/ChillTeaAmirite(Link to their original comic post is in both the top and bottom notes)(ChillTea if you don't want this posted, I respect that and I'll take it down at your word!)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. ouch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Thinking about that corrupted theory"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549049) by ChillTea. 



A pained cry sharply rang through the forest, before cutting off in shock.

Connie looked straight ahead through the trees; her hand starting to tremble around the hilt of her blade. Her eyes refusing to look at Steven, who was gripping the back of her shirt like a poor imitation of a hug. His ragged breaths whispered in her ear; she felt his left hand feel its way from his wound, up the sword hilt, to rest on her wrist, his grasp gentle- no, weak. She felt Steven's head shift down, his grotesque horns coming to rest on her shoulder as he assessed the damage.

Steven was in shock, yet the sight of Connie's sword going through him, through his heart and lung, made him realize his situation- and what he had done to end up on her blade. His clawed hand let go of the back of Connie's shirt. He became aware of the warm liquid smearing his hands, but he left his palm on her back; even the smallest movements sent pain through his body.

Connie felt her sleeve start to dampen before Steven slowly brought his head back up and rested his chin on her arm. He tried to hide it, but Connie felt the boy start to tremble, his breathing quickly becoming laborious. 

"I-I'm sorry," Connie whispered, afraid of breaking the silence. Her body felt cold, like she was frozen in place; she couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Hey. It's okay," Steven's voice almost sounded normal, save for the wavering calm. He was starting to become heavy in Connie's arms, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her, avoiding scratching her with the spikes littering his arms and body. She didn't miss the low wheeze he let out as he did so. "I forgive you."

Connie finally registered everything that's happened; her face scrunched in pain, tears flowing as she listened to his voice, his calm, caring voice- that she just silenced, permanently. There was no going back, yet she did what she had to. Even now she could feel Steven's skin harden, as new spikes formed across his body. She knew it wasn't a painless process

Steven started to slump, his legs finally giving out despite his will to stand. The weight in Connie's arms brought her back to the present, and her stomach twisted as he let out a quiet pitiful cry, realizing her frozen body kept her sword in place as Steven's body pushed down on it, tearing the wound even more. She let out a strangled wail; the last thing she wanted was to make him suffer through this. 

Connie forced her body to move; she now let the sword gently rest on her hand so it would fall with its victim, while her left hand helped slowly guide Steven's descent. They both knelt on the ground now; Steven brought his forehead to hers, making sure his horns were out of the way. Connie was quietly sobbing, staring wide-eyed at his wound and the massive bloodstain around it; her hand hadn't left the sword, since it was the only thing keeping the sword from shifting and hurting her friend even more. 

The pain had started to stop registering for Steven, his body just feeling numb. He saw Connie's gaze, and through his clouded thoughts, despite everything he could feel right now- anger, sorrow, betrayal- he only felt concern. She shouldn't have to go through this. Steven guided Connie's hand away from her sword with his own clawed hand; he repressed the pain as the sword shifted, knowing it wouldn't matter for long. He felt her trembling as they held hands; Connie's eyes hadn't left his chest. With his other hand, he tilted her face up to meet his gaze. Despite the blood covering his palm, she rested against it and brought her own hand up to cover his. Their noses barely brushed as they exchanged silent conversation; they knew each other too well to need words to understand, their eyes not leaving the other's

Steven felt tired. So tired. His head shifted down a bit as he closed his eyes. Panic took over Connie; she quickly brought her hands to his face; Steven's arms fell after a few seconds, his body going limp as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Steven? Steven, please. No," Connie had shifted to cradle her friend; Steven's head resting in the crook of her shoulder while the sword awkwardly hugged her side, the hilt digging into her waist. "no, no. Steven. I'm so sorry, please stay," She wasn't even registering what she was saying now, only focused on keeping him awake.

Steven let out a weak smile, trying and failing to comfort his best friend. "Hey jam bud...didn't. Didn't I already forgive you?" Steven tried to weakly laugh, but ended up choking on the taste of copper. He stared up at Connie as if she was an angel; his vision and thoughts were too blurry to make out details, but he knew this is where he wanted to be. His hand reached for her, and Connie brought it to her face once more, refusing to let go of him as she hung over his limp body.

Through her sobs, she heard his voice for the last time; Steven's hand weighed heavy against her own as he took his last breaths. 

"Love you, strawberry."


	2. UP THE ANGST

Numb to the sight of his wound, Connie had pulled the sword out of Steven's body and threw it to the side; it bounced across the grass and she hugged what was left of her friend.

There was no pulse. The deed was done. 

Connie grasped Steven's form tightly as she let out a painful, bloodcurdling caterwaul. There was no 'Biscuit' left to comfort, only an emptiness in her heart that she couldn't fill. Her screams echoed through the forest as she rocked back and forth on her knees; there were so many emotions she was trying to process all at once. Her own wounds bled sluggishly; claw marks across her arms and back risked her bleeding out, but she couldn't care less at this point. 

She wasn't sure how long she sat there cradling the body, but her throat was scratched by the time she started to process anything besides her grief. She had her eyes shut tight; she didn't want her memories of him be replaced by the image of Steven's head hanging off her arm, his body soaked in his own blood. 

_ Blood. _

Connie realized that by pulling the sword, she covered most of her lower half in his blood. She was so tired, so numb from it all, but despite that she was horrified. His blood pooled around her, the dirt soaking it up like water.

_ That's Stevens blood. I killed him. I- _

Before she could react to these sobering thoughts, a glow started to pulse below her gaze. Looking down, she saw a pulsing pink light- only, it was a dark red rather than the pink she knew; the light was filtered through the bloodstained shirt covering it. With regret and all the care in the world, she gently laid Steven flat on the ground as the light grew brighter. It reminded her of the Steven she saw on Homeworld- the pink, overwhelmingly strong, gem Steven. Maybe she didn't kill all of him. Maybe he was trying to help?

_ Please, he has to. _

With hesitation, she lifted his shirt to see the gem. The light was a darker pink than Steven's usual glow, the light inside moving erratically. As if it was

_ Trapped. He's trapped. He- he can heal their body. He has to. _

Connie thought back to their meeting with White. How she grabbed Steven like he was a toy, how her nails tore his gem out of him. But that half of him- he was the gem, so he has the powers. He can fix what she had done. She broke through her thoughts to see her hand already grasping the gem, trembling. She had already done so much damage to Steven's body; her bottom lip trembled as a cry threatened to escape her mouth again, her eyes shut in anguish.

_ But this can save him. _

That thought calmed her, eyes slowly opening in realization, hand more firmly grasping the gem. She can fix this. Connie watched the light flicker about randomly for a few seconds, her head empty of any thought besides saving her friend.

And with a confident pull, the diamond was free of Steven's body.

The gem slipped from her grip, both surfaces covered in blood. It bounced a few feet away. The gem almost immediately started to glow, slowly rising from the ground. Connie risked a smile; there was still hope. Turning to Steven's organic form, she went to hold his body once more; her hands just barely started to wrap around him when she froze. The horns, the scales, the claws that tore at her only a little bit ago- they were missing.

Connie's head snapped towards the gem, now hovering nearly as high as the treetops. From where she knelt she could see the gem struggling to settle on a form; she saw a Steven-shaped silhouette, but it was thrashing about, unlike the first time she witnessed his forming. It looked as if it was in pain, almost fighting itself, before it went limp around the gem.

To Connie's horror, the lightform started to slowly grow, the very light pink color turning dark pink and then purple. The sheer size of it had her frozen, but coming to her senses she picked up Steven's body and ran towards the city, forgetting her sword laying in the grass. This wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't Steven. She ran as fast as she could with Steven in her arms, but the lightform steadily overshadowed her, blotting out the sun. She barely needed to look back to see that- that  _ thing _ \- was as big as the Gem Temple, and still growing it seemed.

She broke through the trees to see Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst running over, clearly alerted by the giant mass of light. Connie froze in her tracks; blood dripped down her body, Steven heavy in her exhausted arms. She barely had time to think of what to tell the gems before a resounding, howling roar shook the trees and ground around them.

Garnet and Amethyst stopped in their tracks, faces full of fear just by looking at what caused the noise. Pearl had continued sprinting towards Connie, falling to her knees to take and hold Steven's body. Her shrill howls brought Garnet and Amethyst back to attention; they came running, Amethyst letting out a desperate " _ NO! _ " before hanging on to Pearl and Steven like a lifeline.

Garnet poofed her visors at the sight of him, barely able to drag her eyes away to address Connie. Garnet knew Connie must've been traumatized by whatever happened, and with the almost eldritch beast wreaking havoc in the forest, this was no time for Garnet to freeze up. She knelt towards Connie, placing her hands on Connie's shoulders.

"Connie. Are you ok? What happened, what's going on?" Garnet almost shook the teen, her emotions threatening to get the better of her. " _ Who did this _ ?" That last question came out more vicious than she meant it; Connie flinched as Garnet's tone shook her out of her terrified stupor.

"Steven. I'm- I, Garnet-" Connie's mouth kept moving, but no words came out. She enveloped the gem in a desperate hug, sobs wracking her body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- it's Steven, that's Steven-" Connie suddenly flinched back, as if touching Garnet would burn her. She hiccuped as she stared horrifically at her hands. They were covered in blood. Connie had backed up enough for Garnet to get a good look at the human, to see the claw marks and the blood.

"You. You did this." Garnet said softly. Connie looked terrified, unable to read Garnet's eyes, even without the visor. Connie's face twisted in pain as she fell to the ground, exhaustion finally weighing on her.

" _ I'm sorry Garnet- I'm so sorry, I'm sorry- I wish it was me, it should've- should've been me _ -" Connie's cries were barely intelligible, but Garnet heard her through the tears. At that proclamation, Garnet enveloped the huddled kid. She decided then and there, no matter what happened- she wouldn't let this child be blamed. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"Connie, no- you would never hurt him, he knew it, I know it. You. You did what you had to- Connie, you are part of this family. We won't let you go through this alone." Garnet pulled Connie into her lap to hug her tighter- they both needed it. Garnet's voice had wavered, and she was now crying alongside Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl. 

The ground was shaking. All four of them looked up to see the dragon-like beast slowly approaching the shore, each massive step bringing it closer and closer. 

Connie hugged tighter as Garnet stood up, carrying the injured human protectively. Her visor reappeared as she addressed Amethyst and Pearl.

"Gems, go rally Little Homeworld and contact the Diamonds," Garnet commanded, still facing the Wyrm. She had regained her composure, even if it was only a front. "We can assume this thing is stronger than other monsters we've faced."

"Garnet, that's Steven!" Connie's cry caught the attention of all three gems. "His gem- it was corrupted, he was corrupted! Once he died, his gem..." Connie couldn't find her voice to say it, but they understood enough. The gems looked back at the Wyrm in horror and sorrow. They never even knew- did he hide it from them?

Another ground-shaking howl came from the beast- from Steven. From half of him, half of their son. Action was needed immediately, but one thought hounded each of their minds, if only for a second, as they watched his corrupted form grow ever closer to their home-

_ What could I have done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this WENT WAY OFF THE ORIGINAL INTENTION BUT WHATEVER- i coulda swore i planned to make fluff-centric stuff but sometimes life has different plans, I GUESS!! but yea, left it a bit open ended for interpretation :> (i think my brain is subconsciously going for a streak of fics that involve steven dying in the arms of people he cares about...i dont know what that means and at this point im too afraid to wonder)
> 
> anyways. GO SUPPORT CHILLTEA PLEASE THEY GOT THE GOOD ART STUFF

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unsure how to link stuff in AO3...but this is the link to the original comic that this comes from! There's a working link in the top notes. https://twitter.com/ChillTeaAmirite/status/1214959284691165184


End file.
